internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Victorian Championship
| most_champs = Saints Monarchs (22) | website = }} The Victorian Championship is a championship contested in the Victorian region of Australia. It is organized by the Victorian Ice Hockey Association. It was first held in 1909. The competition has been for the Russell Jones Premiership Cup since 2008. The H H Kleiner Cup and the Sutherland Cup have formerly been awarded to the Victorian champion. The championship also features Premier Reserve, C1, and C2 divisions. The teams in those competitions compete for the J.P. Oliphant Premiership Trophy, John McRae-Williamson Memorial Shield, and the Clive Connelly Championship Trophy, respectively. Teams *Blackhawks Ice Hockey Club *Braves Ice Hockey Club *Demons Ice Hockey Club *Melbourne Jets *Saints Monarchs Ice Hockey Club *Sharks Ice Hockey Club Champions ;A-Grade *1909 Melburnians Ice Hockey Club *1910 Melburnians Ice Hockey Club *1911 Melburnians Ice Hockey Club *1912 Melburnians Ice Hockey Club *1913 Melburnians Ice Hockey Club *1914 Abandoned *1915-1920 Not contested *1921 Yukons Ice Hockey Team *1922 Melbourne Ice Hockey Club *1923 Melbourne Ice Hockey Club *1924 Essendon *1925 Essendon *1926 St. Kilda Blackhawks *1927 Brighton *1928 Essendon *1929 Brighton *1930 Hawthorn *1931 Essendon *1932 Brighton *1933 Essendon *1934 Essendon *1935 Essendon *1936 Hawthorn *1937 Hawthorn *1938 Hawthorn *1939 St. Moritz Bombers *1940 St. Moritz Bombers *1941-1945 Not contested *1946 Western Suburbs *1947 Dandenong Blackhawks *1948 Monarchs Melbourne *1949 Melbourne Tigers *1950 Melbourne Tigers *1951 Bendigo Raiders *1952 Bendigo Raiders *1953 Bendigo Raiders *1954 Bendigo Raiders *1955 Dandenong Blackhawks *1956 Dandenong Blackhawks *1957 Dandenong Blackhawks *1958 Dandenong Blackhawks *1959 Monarchs Melbourne *1960 Dandenong Blackhawks *1961 Monarchs Melbourne *1962 Monarchs Melbourne *1963 Hakoah Melbourne *1964 Hakoah Melboune *1965 Dandenong Blackhawks *1966 Dandenong Blackhawks *1967 Monarchs Monarchs *1968 Monarchs Monarchs *1969 Monarchs Monarchs *1970 Oakleigh Demons *1971 Hakoah Melbourne *1972 Monarchs Melbourne *1973 Monarchs Melbourne *1974 Hakoah Melbourne *1975 Melbourne Rangers *1976 Footscray Pirates *1977 Oakleigh Demons *1978 Footscray Pirates *1979 Ringwood Rangers *1980 Hakoah Melbourne *1981 Ringwood Rangers *1982 Ringwood Rangers *1983 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1984 Dandenong Blackhawks *1985 Footscray Pirates *1986 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1987 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1988 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1989 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1990 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1991 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1992 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1993 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1994 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1995 Melbourne Jets *1996 Saints/Monarchs Melbourne *1997 Oakleigh Demons *1998 Oakleigh Demons *1999 Oakleigh Demons *2000 Oakleigh Demons *2001 Oakleigh Demons *2002 Dandenong Blackhawks *2003 Oakleigh Demons *2004 Sharks Melbourne *2005 Dandenong Blackhawks *2006 Dandenong Blackhawks *2007 Melbourne Braves *2008 Dandenong Blackhawks *2009 Melbourne Rangers *2010 Melbourne Tigers *2011 Oakleigh Demons *2012 Melbourne Braves *2013 Melbourne Tigers *2014 Oakleigh Demons *2015 Melbourne Braves *2016 Melbourne Jets ;Premier-Reserve *2015 Braves *2014 Braves *2013 Demons *2012 Demons *2011 Sharks *2010 Demons *2009 Sharks *2008 Sharks *2007 Demons *2006 Braves *2005 Demons *2004 Demons *2003 Bendigo Raiders *2002 Braves *2001 Demons *2000 Demons *1999 Demons *1998 Demons *1997 Sharks *1996 Blackhawks *1995 Monarchs/Saints *1994 Monarchs/Saints *1993 Blackhawks *1992 Hakoah *1991 Monarchs/Saints *1990 Bendigo Raiders *1989 Blackhawks *1988 Demons *1987 Demons *1986 Monarchs/Saints *1985 Blackhawks *1984 Blackhawks *1983 Blackhawks *1982 Rangers *1981 Rangers *1980 Hakoah *1979 Rangers *1978 Rangers *1977 Hakoah *1976 Hakoah *1975 Rangers *1974 Rangers *1973 Monarchs *1972 Rangers *1971 Rangers *1970 Rangers *1969 Rangers *1968 Blackhawks *1967 Monarchs *1966 Blackhawks *1965 Pirates *1964 Pirates *1963 Demons *1962 Monarchs *1961 Demons *1960 Monarchs *1959 Monarchs *1958 Hakoah *1957 Monarchs *1956 Monarchs *1955 Monarchs *1954 Monarchs *1953 Raiders *1952 Monarchs *1951 Monarchs *1950 Monarchs *1949 Monarchs *1948 Monarchs ;C1 *2015 Blackhawks *2014 Blackhawks *2013 Saints *2012 Braves *2011 Demons *2010 Braves *2009 Braves *2008 Braves *2007 no competition *2006 Melbourne Marauders *2005 no competition *2004 Melbourne Marauders *2003 no competition *2002 Melbourne Marauders *2001 Melbourne Marauders *2000 Russell Athletic *1999 Blackjacks *1998 Russell Athletic *1997 Russell Athletic *1996 Demons *1995 Demons *1994 NiteOwls ;C2 *2015 Jets *2014 Demons *2013 Demons *2012 Demons *2011 Braves (Division I), Devils (Division II) *2010 Braves *2006 Blackhawks *2000 Demons References *''AIHL Almanac 2014, Michael Krein (2013).'' *IHV Senior Premiership List - Demons Ice Hockey Club Category:Ice hockey leagues